


Mute Button

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Game Grumps, Gay - Fandom, egobang - Fandom, gamers - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Depressed!Dan, Depression, Egobang - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gay, In Love, Kissing, Lesbian, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Selectively mute, Sweet, Trust, getting better, mute!Arin, razzadoop - Freeform, razzaross, rubberdoop, rubberninja - Freeform, rubberross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Egobang\\ //RazzaRoss-Rubberdoop\\<br/>"What if there was a mute button, for people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Mute meets Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> I came out to my friend by sending her a pic of a pan and saying “bro look its me” and somehow it turned into us roleplaying as (me) Danny/Barry and (her) Arin/Ross?? What the fuck?
> 
> Legit we mentioned me being pan once in the entire convo, it was mostly her shitting on my puns.
> 
> I tried so damn hard

_If only there was a mute button for people._

 

Well, there is.

It’s the total destruction of mind and body, the complete collapse of a soul. Arin knew this all too well, the stinging in his chest and the darkness that lingered in his head, though he somehow seemed to mask it with a smile all the time. Even with all of the in him, he loved to make people smile and laugh, and that was his goal in life, to make people happy. Arin wanted people to feel the happiness that he could never have.

 

The small boy touched his still bleeding lip, wanting just to disappear. He was sat alone, hidden away inside of an old abandoned house down the road from his. He hated this place, but it was his only escape. The young male had found a place to hide up on the second floor of the building where nobody could find him. 

 

He sniffled, wiping his shirt sleeve beneath his nose, a bright red splotch of blood now staining the white fabric. Tears trickled down his bruised cheeks as he tried to blink them away so that he could draw something. He needed an outlet, and there was no other way for him to feel any better.

Arin had stopped talking after he had been forced to go live with his Aunt and Uncle when his mother got cancer. His father could barely keep food on the table for them to eat with all of the medical bills so he wanted Arin to be "safe and happy", but he wasn’t. His aunt and uncle only put him down, and they hurt him both physically and mentally and Arin was already being beaten up by the people in his life. The only happiness he had was his mother and father, and now it was all gone. He was depressed and tired, wishing he was dead.

 

His head snapped up at the sound of the old wooden doors of the structure creaking open. He started to panic, his heart pounding.

  _What if someone found him?_  

The stairs groaned with the weight placed upon them, and Arin took in a shaky breath, not wanting to be hurt again. He jumped about a mile in the air when he heard a loud slam against the old floor. “Whoops.” He heard a soft voice speak. He liked it; the voice sounded so gentle and sweet.

 

The footsteps grew closer to Arin, and his pulse grew quicker along with his breathing. The soft chirr of the floor stopped abruptly, right outside of where Arin was hidden. He heard the person sit up against the wall near the small closet Arin had locked himself in. He couldn’t leave now; he was trapped in his safe haven. The poor boy let out a tired breath and he started drawing again.

 

○○○

 

Arin sat up with a start. He’d apparently fallen asleep.

He sat there for a moment, before deciding he should head home, preparing himself for the beating he’d get once he was there. The tired boy opened the door to the room he’d been locked away in, completely forgetting about the person who had come in earlier, scaring the shit out of both of them when he exited the small room.

 

“What the fuck!?” The bushy-haired boy who was propped up against the wall exclaimed, slamming a hand to his chest. Arin jumped, letting out a small squeak as he did so, giving the other a wide-eyed look. “Whoa, are you okay?” The boy stood, towering over Arin, reaching a gentle hand out towards the trembling boy. Arin recoiled even before the other could touch him, fear in his eyes. “Hey, I’m sorry… I’m Leigh, you can call me Danny or Dan if you’d like,” he introduced himself.

Arin backed up more, just watching him. Dan’s eyebrow’s furrowed together, confused by the other's actions, catching on after a moment.

“Do you not talk?” He asked, and Arin nodded. “Oh! Okay… What will I call you?” He asked, and Arin was taken aback. Nobody ever cared enough to even attempt a conversation with him.

Arin thought for a second before thrusting his art book forward which had his name scrawled across the front of it.

“So, your name’s Arin?” The smaller nodded, a spark in his eyes. “Is that a sketchbook?” Dan soon questioned, again getting a nod from Arin. “Can I look at it?” He asked. Arin really did want to show him, but it was getting really late and he needed to get home. “How about tomorrow,” Dan suggested, “around three?” Arin nodded excitedly, finally feeling wanted.

 

“Whoa, are you okay?” The boy stood, towering over Arin, reaching a gentle hand out towards the trembling boy. Arin recoiled even before the other could touch him, fear in his eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry… I’m Leigh, you can call me Danny or Dan if you’d like.” He introduced himself. Arin backed up more, just watching him. Dan’s eyebrow’s furrowed together, confused by the other's actions, catching on after a moment.

 

“Do you not talk?” He asked and Arin nodded.

 

“Oh! Okay… What will I call you?” He asked and Arin was taken aback. Nobody ever cared enough to even attempt a conversation with him. 

 

Arin thought for a second before thrusting his art book forward, which had his name scrawled across the front of it.

 

 “So, your name’s Arin?” The smaller nodded, a spark in his eyes. “Is that a sketchbook?” Dan soon questioned, again getting a nod from Arin. “Can I look at it?” He asked, and Arin really did want to show him, but it was getting really late and he needed to get home. “How about tomorrow,” Dan suggested, “around three?” Arin nodded excitedly, finally feeling wanted.

 

|-/

 

Dan had offered to walk Arin home, to which the smaller said no, which surprised Dan, but he respected Arin’s privacy. The male made his way home alone, per-usual. Once he reached his house, he headed inside, his father instantly smothering him.

“Dan! You’re home!” He called out. “Come eat dinner!”

“Yep, be there in a minute.” Dan grumbled tiredly, just wanting to go back to bed. The young male shuffled upstairs and dropped his bag down on the floor of his bedroom, entering the bathroom connected to his bedroom. The fluffy haired male looked at himself in the mirror for a while, shaking his head, “You need to stop this, this isn’t who you are…” He spoke to himself, splashing water on his face and taking one last look, “You are not-"

“Dan!” Called his father loudly.

Danny paced his room anxiously. This was destroying him, he needed to talk to someone about this, but he’s learned never to trust anyone.

This would change _everything_.

“Goddamn it… Of course you just _had_ to go be a fuck up! Didn’t you, Dan!” He scolded himself, tears running down his face. He entered his en-suite looking at himself in the mirror. He studied every detail of his face. He felt so ugly and worthless.

No wonder he was like this.

Danny sobbed harder, letting out a cry as he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it to bits before him. He dropped to his knees on the floor, picking up a shard of glass, placing it to his throat. He went to pull it across, but stopped.

 Seeing the gorgeous brown eyes of the boy from earlier and the spark that lit in them when Danny suggested they meet up again the next day...

Somebody wanted him around and that was enough for the glass to be moved from his neck. He still slid it over the almost paper thin skin on his arms, and he watched as the red ache slipped out of the tattered mess on his arms. It felt so good, and yet...

Something made him want to stop.

“Coming…”  Dan mumbled and shuffled off down the stairs. 

 

○○○

 

Danny paced his room anxiously. This was destroying him, and he needed to talk to someone about this, but he’s learned never to trust anyone.

 

It would change everything.

 

 “Goddamn it… Of course you just had to go be a fuck up! Didn’t you, Dan!” He scolded himself, tears running down his face. He entered his en-suite looking at himself in the mirror. He studied every detail of his face- he felt so ugly and worthless. No wonder he was like this.

 

Danny sobbed harder, letting out a cry as he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it to bits before him and he dropped to his knees on the floor, picking up a shard of glass and placing it to his throat. He went to pull it across, but stopped.

 

 Seeing the gorgeous brown eyes of the boy from earlier, and that spark that lit in them when Danny suggested they meet up again the next day...

 

 Somebody wanted him around, and that was enough for the glass to be moved from his neck. He still slid it over the almost paper thin skin on his arms, and he watched as the red ache slipped out of the tattered mess. It felt so good but, yet...

 

 Something made him want to stop.


	2. Two - Blue Eyes, Blonde Hair

Arin was seated upstairs where Danny had been the previous day, tears falling down his cheeks, his head in hands, his entire body in pain. He didn’t move when he heard the faint creak of the stairs, signaling that Danny was there.

“Arin?” The boy heard his name being called, but still refused to move. He soon felt a gentle hand on his arm. “Arin…? Are you alright?” Dan asked gently. Arin only shook his head, pulling his knees closer to his chest, refusing to look up at Dan, not wanting him to know the reason for his sobbing.

The floor creaked softly as Dan moved to sit beside him, placing his scrawny arm around the shaking boy. “Arin…” Danny spoke, trying to get the smaller to look at him. Slowly, Arin shifted to look up at the taller male, revealing his bloody and bruised face. “Oh my god… You poor kitten,” gasped Danny. “Come with me so we can get you cleaned up and make you feel better.”

○○○

Soon, Arin was sat on the counter in Danny’s bathroom. The boy was dabbing a damp cloth to the younger’s battered chest and face.

“Who did this to you?” Dan asked, focusing on cleaning up the markings on Arin’s bare skin. “I am going to kill whoever it was.” Dan refused to let anybody hurt Arin. He was such a sweetheart, and he didn’t understand how anybody could ever want to hurt the boy. Arin only shook his head and smiled in response, which baffled the older seeing as he obviously was in an incredible amount of pain.

Arin glanced around the room. It was very neat, and quite nice really. His eyes soon landed on the shattered mirror. He reached over, tapping Danny’s shoulder gently and pointing over at the broken object. Dan opened his mouth, prepared to lie through his teeth. But what slipped from his own lips shocked him- the truth.

“Depression.” Was all that came out, earning a confused look from his small friend, begging for him to continue. “I have really bad depression and I’m an antisocial introvert, so I don’t have anybody to talk to when I get really bad. So, a few weeks ago, when we first met, I kinda lost my cool and smashed it.” Danny shrugged as if it were nothing, going back to cleaning Arin’s bruised body. The younger stopped him suddenly, grabbing his arm and studding the markings on his wrists, new and old. Dan was abruptly pulled into a tight hug, letting out a gasp in shock. Arin just wished Danny could be happy, unlike himself.

○○○

“Can I see your drawings now?” The past few weeks of their friendship had been full of stories, and the art had slipped their minds until now.

The two of them were laid out across Danny’s bed, just talking. Well, Dan was talking and Arin was listening, shaking his head or nodding every once in a while with the occasional laugh here and there.

Arin stood from the bed, going to get his sketchpad from where it was placed in a pile of Dan’s things on the floor. He eagerly thrust the notebook towards his taller friend who sat up and began thumbing through the pages as Arin returned to the bed beside him. Dan studied each page in awe. The

drawings were perfect depictions of what it looked and felt like in his head with his depression. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to look. Someone understood how he felt.

Dan jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand on his arm. “Shit… Sorry, Arin. It’s just… This makes me feel so much better. I’m not fucking crazy! I’m not insane, it’s not just me.” Dan grabbed Arin and pulled him into a tight hug, thanking him several times before calming down and going back to looking back at his friend’s art.

Dan soon reached the last page with drawings on it, his eyes widening at the amazing sketch on the paper, “I-Is that... me?” Asked Dan in complete shock at how amazing it was. He got a small nod from a pink-cheeked Arin, who had a small sheepish smile on his lips. “Dude, this is amazing… I am really impressed.” Dan smiled a wide doofy grin at his small, extremely talented friend.

Arin could fall in love with a smile like that.

|-/

Barry stood behind the counter of a small café called Mug-Shots. It was a quiet little place but Barry hated it, unlike his co-worker, Dan, who wasn’t working today. Of fucking course, today had to be the slowest day ever. it was one in the afternoon and he had not had a single customer all day. Well, that was until he heard the bell above the door signaling his first customer of the day.

“Welcome to Mug-Shots, who on the line-up is your perp today?” Barry grumbled in a monotone voice. Goddamn, he hated that saying…

“The strongest thing you could possibly make.” Groaned the sweetest little accent which slipped from the lips of the cutest boy he’d ever seen. He had bright blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair that was swept across his forehead. He wore a baggy hoodie, large sweatpants and boots on, and he still somehow managed to look fucking adorable. If Barry even attempted that, he’d look like a homeless man that lived in the sewers.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be needing my three A.M. supreme coffee?” Barry commented, very amused by the tired expression on the stranger’s face. The coffee Barry was making was something he created when he had been working the night shift and hadn’t gotten sleep in almost seventy-two hours straight.

“I just got off a fifteen hour flight from Australia, and my body doesn’t know what the fuck is happening anymore due to the sixteen hour time difference,” complained the boy, “And I still have to unpack my shit into my new flat.”

“That really sucks, man,” Barry sympathized as he handed his customer the coffee. “I would offer you a hand, but we just met and that’d be weird.”

“And I would say yes, but you gotta work.” He smiled sleepily up at Barry over the rim of the coffee cup. “Name's Ross, by the way.”

“Barry. And honestly, you are my first customer of the day, and I’ve been here since four in the morning. Anything would be better than this,” Barry groaned.

“Then close up this hell hole and I’ll buy you some lunch. Then you can help me unpack?” Ross said, more as a question. “Also, this is the best coffee I have ever had in my entire life.” He complemented.

“Thanks, I try. And yeah, totally.” Barry spoke, shutting off all of the equipment, “But dude, save your money- you’re gonna need it. I’ll pay for our food. Hell, I could make food for us to eat!”

Barry soon enough locked up and was off with Ross to the supermarket to get food.

○○○

“Have you been to America before?” Barry spoke as he tried to help Ross install his TV and gaming systems.

“Nah, I have tons of internet friends from 'ere.” Ross informed him.

“Oh, that’s awesome! I have tons of internet friends as well.” A smile spread across the American’s lips.

“Cool. I was supposed to be living with my girlfriend, but she fucking broke up with me after I already got the place, so now I’m forced to live alone,” Ross muttered bitterly. He changed the subject quickly, though. “Anyways. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Erm… No. Mostly because I, uh… I prefer... guys.” Barry replied awkwardly.

“Oh my god! Fuck, man… I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking…” Ross apologized, “I feel like such an asshole, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, dude. Common mistake, don’t worry about it,” smiled Barry.

“Well, I’m bisexual.” Ross smiled back, and Barry’s heart pounded hearing his words. He could have this guy all to himself, and now all he needed to figure out is... How?

|-/

Danny smiled, looking at the picture of him and Arin that he’d taken earlier. This picture gave him life. The picture had them both smiling and laughing together, genuinely happy. Danny never thought that he’d ever be able to be happy again, and now that he was, he could see himself staying that way and living life, and not killing himself. He felt incredible.

The boy jumped up from his bed as he heard the front door open and crash shut. He dashed down the stairs almost tackling his father.

“Avi!” He called, and threw himself onto him.

“Danny! What’s gotten into you?” Asked Avi, clearly amused by Danny’s energetic state.

“Nothing…! Let’s go out to eat!” Dan pressed happily, talking quickly.

“I haven’t seen you this happy in years, Dan.” Avi smiled wide, so ecstatic to see his son so happy.

“I haven’t felt this happy in years!” Danny couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, “Let’s go out to eat! Sushi, my treat! I just gotta get my wallet.” Dan dashed quickly up the stairs to his room. He felt amazing, and it was a feeling that he hoped would never go away.


	3. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
